fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyon/Battle Data
Lyon is widely regarded as the most powerful fighter in the F!GHT Universe and possesses an X-Class Ranking, a tier of power all his own, and the strongest Drive ever recorded in the GIFL. He single-handedly defeated numerous combatants with just his physical power alone and the only known GIFL fighter who is not a Gear User. Powers & Abilities While all of his physical abilities are still much higher than that of other fighters, Lyon is most known for his monstrous levels of strength and durability that allows him to inflict tremendous damage while at the same time being able to remain relatively unharmed, even against powerful attacks. Lyon has stated that he's yet to reach his limit as he can call upon his Drive to temporarily enhance them to unimaginable levels. Considering that he's been able to defeat all of his opponents through physical combat alone, without the aid of a Gear, Lyon is the strongest and most physically dominating force in the F!GHT Universe. Drive Power .]] Level 10 Drive: Aside from the First King, Lyon possesses the most powerful Drive ever documented and it is with this alone that he's been able to defeat all of his opponents. While most A-Class Champion Level Fighters have registered Drives at around Level 5, Lyon's Drive is registered at a 10, meaning his power is double of those considered Champion level. His Drive is even more powerful than the current FIGHT Champion, Gideon Gold, who has a registered Drive power of Level 8. What makes his power truly frightening is that he does not possess a Gear, meaning that there other reserves of power yet untapped by Lyon. This could very well put him on an entirely different level that cannot be accurately measured. When venting his full power, the ground will begin to shake violently and discharge powerful bursts of force that ripple through the area. The tremors he creates are often misinterpreted as earthquakes, signaling a huge range that he's able to affect. While already gifted with extraordinary levels of physical power, he can tap into his emotional state, mainly his rage, to summon vast amounts a Drive power hidden within him to saturate his muscles with enough energy to temporarily increase all of his physical abilities. Lyon focuses inward, summoning such potent rage that his body grows to accommodate the output. Visibly, his muscles begin to swell, becoming even more defined and veins throughout his arms noticeably visible. Doing so causes his muscles to swell, often tearing his leather jackets and destroying the sleeves. His facial expression seems to alter slightly, as well, with his features becoming much more sharp. When sufficiently angered and releasing the full might of his power, its as if a bomb dropped on the battlefield and can change the very landscape from the massive surge he emits as it rolls through a large area and felt over great distances. When exerting it in larger volumes, his spiritual pressure is known to produce a visible appearance in the shape of golden flames raising higher and higher as more of his power released. These flames burn so intensely that it completely destroys his immediate surroundings, emitting waves of force similar to explosions that cause powerful winds to whip through the air and push back any in the area. Physical Abilities Monstrous Strength: One of Lyon's most outstanding physical qualities is his raw physical power. Lyon has been gifted with an unnaturally high level of strength that allows him to clash with opponents nearly twice his size with ease. When facing average opponents, a single punch is more than enough to knock them out, and even against stronger opponents, he's still capable of dealing crippling damage. This level of strength also makes all of his melee attacks potentially devastating and often holds back his true power so that he doesn't do any permanent or lethal damage. Because of such an extreme level of strength, Lyon actively restrains himself so that he doesn't accidentally hurt those around him. In his calmed state, Lyon's physical traits are at above peak human potential and has the body of a man who engages in intensive daily exercise. He can lift a log without signs of effort, pick up opponents his size with one arm or strike a surface with enough force to shatter stone or bend metal. He's stated that he's afraid of his true strength since the idea of someone possessing such raw physical power is frightening. Its only because of his humble nature and focus that he keeps himself from testing his limits. A simple punch can send shockwaves rippling throughout the area and destroy barriers of magical energy by repeatedly slamming his fists against it. Even merely swinging his fists sends waves of force that can push back weaker opponents. His strength also makes grappling or wrestling with him difficult as he can break their holds and apply his own pressure on the opponent. Lyon favors slamming his opponents into the ground or against any other surface and because of his strength often sends them through the structure or leave them imprinted in it. His strength isn't merely limited to his arms. His legs have proven to be equally as powerful. He can use the increased strength to leap over great heights or propel himself in any direction with amazing speed. Combined with his fighting style, Lyon can deliver kicks with enough power to send opponents flying backwards. This makes knee strikes and stomps particularly devastating, as well. When using his leg strength to leap or propel himself forward, his feet often dig into the ground, causing it to crack and implode. The exact level of his strength is unknown since it can vary depending on his emotional states, but he was able to easily defeat his opponents with a single attack, and crippled Gideon Gold, an opponent bragged to be his equal, with a single unrestrained punch. Immense Durability: Lyon's second most outstanding physical quality is the sheer amount of physical punishment he is able to sustain without grievous injury. Even without the augmentation from Red Lightning, Lyon's durability has been remarked as being superhuman. Since his youth, Lyon has conditioned his body to take tremendous damage to the point where he can shrug off the attacks seemingly unfazed. Normal opponents without skill or power would inflict minimal if any damage to him, while only stronger opponents would prove any sort of challenge to him. In fact, average opponents would actually hurt themselves striking Lyon barehanded. It takes a great deal of effort, as well as tiring Lyon to the point where his power wanes before any attacks would deal significant damage against him. Aside from being able to withstand Gear techniques used against him or attacks from super-humanly strong opponents, Lyon has also been able to survive being smashed through structures, dropped from great heights and hit with powerful attacks, all the while getting up each time to continue fighting. He's often used his durability as an intimidation tactic, letting himself to be purposely struck by certain attacks and display his amazing level of resilience by appearing unfazed from them. Immense Endurance: Lyon is nearly unyielding in his determination and refuses to admit defeat if he can still draw breath. This may be a combination of willpower and stubbornness, but even while sustaining massive damage Lyon will continue battling, seemingly ignoring any injuries. Lyon's body has been known to deal with pain much more efficiently than others, allowing him to fight without it effecting his performance. Enhanced Stamina: Wielding the sheer level of power Lyon has at his disposal requires an even greater level of stamina. Since he is a much more physical combatant, he's trained himself to continue on for prolonged periods of time without tiring. This means he can maintain a constant level of physical activity for a long time before feeling any adverse effects. His muscles generate much less fatigue which attributes to his constant level of movement. Given his style of fighting combines a great degree of physical activity and magic usage, stamina is one of the most important qualities he has at his disposal as it fuels every single action. Enhanced Reflexes: One would think that Lyon's massive frame would hinder his speed and reaction time. To think that would be a fatal mistake. Fueled mainly on instinct and almost a "sixth sense", Lyon's reaction time is almost supernatural and allows him to avoid incoming attacks and counter with amazing speed. When tapping into his rage, his reflexes are augmented even further. His reflexes are high enough to be able dodge several attacks aimed at him simultaneously, even from multiple opponents, and held his own for a short period of time all while nursing previous injuries. He's able to engage other master level combatants on equal footing, using his natural talent and warrior's instinct to dodge and parry incoming attacks. When combined with his speed, Lyon is able to effectively avoid attacks at close range that would be nearly impossible and remained unscathed. He's able to seemingly disappear instantaneously and reappear a short ways away. Even when caught in an explosion, Lyon has managed to appear at a safe distance with only a few burn marks on his jacket, but otherwise completely unharmed. Because of his build, most opponents underestimate just how fast he truly is, which in turn allows him to gain the upper hand by maneuvering around them. Fighting Method Instinct + Own Power While possessing no formal training or martial arts style, Lyon is none the less an extremely skilled combatant, and combined with his physical power he's been able to defeat all of his opponents. Combined with a warrior's spirit and instinct, he has displayed a natural talent for fighting accompanied by an indomitable spirit. When he joined the fighting league, he developed his own style of fighting that mainly influenced from street fighting and grappling techniques. His style can be viewed as being crude and unrefined, but the results speak for themselves. He specializes in power moves and slams that allows him to utilize his already impressive physical prowess to its utmost capabilities. Because his strength allows him to defeat opponents in a single hit, most of his techniques involve basic punches and kicks, but delivers them with more power than Drive-enchanced Gear techniques. Despite no formal training and a very unimpressive list of attacks, Lyon remains undefeated with a staggering 77-0 win/loss ratio and was able to defend his championship for 3 years in a row. Movelist Standard Techniques Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.